Anjos na Neve
by Bruna F
Summary: Tudo bem que Harry sempre tinha atitudes impensadas e infantis, mas aquilo já era demais.//Harry & Draco//


Harry Potter e seus amigos pertencem a J.K. essa fanfic é essencialmente **slash**, apesar de não ter nenhuma ação direta. e boa leitura, sim? ;)

* * *

**Anjos na neve**

* * *

— O que você está olhando, Potter?

Draco estava andando tranqüilamente, afundando os pés levemente na neve que cobria o caminho e falando sobre como aquele inverno estava sendo particularmente ameno quando percebeu que Harry já não estava mais ao seu lado. Voltou-se então para trás, descobrindo-o parado mirando algum ponto indefinido, perdido em algum lugar entre a mente confusa dele e o chão.

Harry pareceu acordar de um devaneio ao ouvir a voz. Olhou então para Draco, que o encarava de volta indagador. Não pode conter um sorriso ao responder.

— A neve, por que?

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Típico. Ele sabia o que estava por vir. Harry sempre tinha dessas. Eles estavam fazendo algo útil, ai ele parava de repente e começava a viajar no seu mundinho grifinório particular. Agora essa. Por mais que ele quisesse continuar seu caminho e voltar a falar do tempo, não conseguiu resistir à tentação de prosseguir na conversa dele.

— Eu é que te pergunto! O que tem demais na neve para você ficar ai parado, olhando embasbacado para ela?

Harry não o olhou de volta. Não precisou. Sabia exatamente qual expressão se formara no rosto dele. Ultimamente era assim... A convivência diária com Malfoy fizera com que ele aprendesse a prever todas as suas reações, não que isso fosse muito difícil.

— Quando eu morava com os Dursleys... — Parou por um momento, hesitante. Não estava certo de se ele realmente queria falar aquilo. Draco tinha sempre uma atitude um tanto quanto negativa com relação a certos assuntos sentimentais dele. Mas uma vez que já tinha começado a falar, resolveu prosseguir — Bom, eu sempre via, na rua, as crianças brincando na neve... Mas sabe, eu nunca pude me juntar a elas. Eu estava me perguntando... Como seria.

Draco revirou os olhos, mas mais por costume do que por qualquer outra coisa. Na verdade, ele nunca brincara com outras crianças na infância, salvo algumas vezes que um outro comensal com filhos os visitava, mas isso era tão doentio que preferiu desconsiderar.

— Poupe-me, você nunca participou de uma guerra de bolas de neve com seus amiguinhos felizes?

— Não, isso sim. — Harry concordou — Mas eu estava pensando mais especificamente em... Anjos na neve.

Como Draco permanecera calado, ele continuou.

— Sabe, quando as pessoas deitam na neve e mechem os braços e as pernas, formando um anjo? Eu nunca fiz isso. Mas sempre tem uma primeira vez...

Mal acabara de pronunciar as palavras quando tirou as luvas e deitou na neve. O contato imediato fez seu corpo estremecer, mas ele logo se acostumou. Começou então a abrir e fechar os braços e as pernas, rindo _como uma criança_.

Draco o olhava incrédulo. Não podia acreditar que ele realmente estava fazendo aquilo. Tudo bem que Harry sempre tinha atitudes impensadas e infantis, mas aquilo já era demais. Voltou-se para sair dali quando ele o chamou.

— Vamos, Draco! Eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de fazer o mesmo!

Lançou a Harry o olhar mais mortal que conseguiu. Ele estava... Patético. O cabelo mais bagunçado do que de costume, as bochechas vermelhas, os óculos quase caindo do rosto. O pior era que ele aparentava estar realmente se divertindo. Draco odiava isso, ele sempre saia parecendo o mal-humorado da história, justamente por ser o único com juízo.

Quando Harry finalmente parou, seu coração batia disparado e sua respiração estava extremamente ofegante. Não conseguia parar de rir, mas seu humor foi abalado ao ver a expressão nada feliz de Draco. O Sonserino insistia em se fazer de sério, o que ele detestava. Mas resolveu não brincar mais com a pouca paciência dele. Ia se levantar quando se deparou com um enorme problema.

— Como se espera que você levante sem deixar as marcas das mãos e dos pés?

Draco demorou um pouco para absorver o que ele dissera. Mas quando parou para pensar, viu que realmente, não havia como Harry sair dali sem estragar o tal anjo.

— Não faço a mínima idéia. E espero que você não ache que eu vá usar magia para te tirar daí.

Harry balançou a cabeça, pensando. Então sorriu e falou novamente para Draco.

— Me dê as suas mãos. Você me puxa, ai pelo menos eu não estrago as asas.

Draco resmungou, mas foi até ele, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Harry a aceitou, se sentindo culpado ao ver a expressão de Draco quando sua mão devidamente aquecida pelas luvas entrou em contato com a pele gelada dele. O puxão que Draco deu foi tão forte que seus corpos pararam perigosamente próximos. Harry olhou para os lábios de Draco, secos pelo frio, e uma enorme vontade de acabar com a distância entre eles percorreu seu corpo, mas achou melhor não arriscar, posto o evidente mau humor dele.

Virou-se então para ver o anjo que se formara no chão. Ele estava um tanto quanto deformado, mas Harry achou que, para uma primeira vez, o resultado fora satisfatório. Ouviu então a voz de Draco, próxima ao seu ouvido.

— Como podem afirmar que isso é um anjo? Quer dizer, eu não sei nem se anjos existem, quanto mais a forma deles.

Harry o olhou diretamente nos olhos. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como Draco ficava lindo quando fazia perguntas desse tipo. Sinceramente, ele achava Draco lindo na maior parte do tempo, só não gostava de admitir isso, mesmo que internamente. Se o fizesse, a parte de Draco que coexistia dentro dele ficaria extremamente convencida. Mais do que o normal.

Não pode evitar um novo sorriso que se formava em seus lábios.

— _Você _parece um anjo, Draco. Pareceria mais se não fosse tão ranzinza...

Harry se calou. Draco desviou o olhar, mas Harry pode ver que ele corara, mesmo que ligeiramente. Sorriu de novo. Sem nenhuma palavra, voltou a andar, seguindo o caminho que eles estavam fazendo antes.

Draco o acompanhou. Quando estavam andando lado a lado, ele discretamente tomou a mão de Harry entre a sua.

Permaneceram calados. Draco não lembrava para onde exatamente eles estavam indo. Olhou para trás pela última vez, para ver então o tal anjo ficando mais e mais distante.

Instantes depois, a neve voltou a cair.

* * *

**N/A**: Olha, minha primeira Drarry! Essa história foi escrita em incríveis duas horas, o que talvez justifique seu alto grau de bobice. Enfim. Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita para o projeto estações da Mansão Ficwritters. Comentários são bem vindos, go ahead :) 


End file.
